


The Introduction

by red_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dragon/pseuds/red_dragon
Summary: It's been a year since Allura's death. Everyone seems to be doing well, except for the fact that Keith suspects Lance is not doing as good as he says he is. He's worried about him and is also conflicted about his long-suppressed feelings for him. When Lance asks him a crazy question and offers to take Keith to meet his family, he agrees without hesitation. Keith hopes he will be able to be closer to the formerly blue and red paladin. But he feels guilty and doesn't want to ruin Lance's memory of Allura. With the help of Lance's family and some friends, he finally figures out what he wants most.





	1. The Juniberry Flowers

I felt kinda lucky today. It was sunny, even though it had been terrible weather pretty much all week up until now. It also happened to be my day off. Normally, people who work for a humanitarian relief organization don’t have days off. Not that I minded much, I enjoy my work a lot. It gives me a really good feeling to help others, and the people I work with are pretty cool.  
Still, it’s nice to have time off to just chill. I wasn’t called for any missions today, the last group had just been sent and unfortunately, no one else could travel for a while because of a malfunction in the other ship’s engine. I was told to take the whole day off, and now I found myself in Lance’s public garden, enjoying the sweet smell of the juniberry flowers, the breeze, and the lack of people. It was really relaxing here and most likely unknown to Lance, I actually spent the majority of my free days in here. Right in this spot, in the middle of the medium-sized field in the corner of the garden.  
I have to hand it to Lance- he’s pretty good at designing things like this. The garden is really relaxing and gives everyone who steps in a good vibe. He probably had Coran help him decorate, though.  
I lay down among the fragrant bulbs. Crossing my arms behind my head and my legs in front of me, I let out a big sigh. Lance.  
What Allura did for us all was amazing and selfless. She saved trillions of lives and taught us so much over the years. It was hard to say goodbye, but it seemed she had made up her mind. But it was especially hard for me to not start sobbing right then and there when I saw Lance’s face. He was broken, pleading with her to stay with him when he knew that once she made up her mind, she wouldn’t change it. For some reason, his expression twisted my heart more than anything else happening there. And then they kissed and it twisted up more until I had to remind myself to breathe. When they parted, he had Altean markings. I was pretty damn surprised. Not sure how that works.  
But it made me mad. Really mad. Allura was leaving us, and she left behind a part of herself with Lance. But I wince thinking about how every time he ever looks in a mirror, he will see those markings. And he’s reminded of her. Well, he’s said before that he’s reminded of her everywhere he goes. But I think it would be more of a punishment to have the markings of your former loved one stuck on your face forever after they’re gone. And they’re never coming back. Forget former loved one- I’m pretty sure he’s still affected after a year and a half passing by. I’m just worried that he’ll never be able to move on.  
All the paladins, we were her family. So was Lance, until they started dating after Lotor’s death. Then it was different. None of us will ever forget her, but the pain slowly eases. And we know how happy she would feel that we have changed worlds so much for the better. It’s different for him.  
Lately, he’s been slightly re-gaining his old personality. The beloved sharpshooter. The 'tailor'. The playfulness.  
But for a long time, he was bad. Really bad. He slept with her picture beside his bed where he could see it every day. I only know this because one time we decided to go out for drinks and he eventually got drunk. I remember him always trying to look happy, but after years of getting to know him, I could see right through his tired eyes and weak ways. So I invited him out for a drink, something that I never really imagined me doing with anyone. We had to eventually leave the bar because he was sobbing too hard and everyone else was slightly disturbed. He told me about the picture and the sadness then. I don’t even know if he still has the picture or not. We left with him crying heavily on my chest, and when I took him home on my motorcycle, he was absolutely silent and just clung to my waist like he would die if he ever let go. We never talked about it, and I’m not sure he remembers anyway.  
He has a tendency to forget our little moments.  
For me, they’re bigger moments than he thinks. I mean, we don’t talk often at all. And we didn’t talk much before the fight with Honerva either. Except for when I was comforting him about Allura. When we clasped hands, that was the last time we made any physical contact until he got drunk four months ago. I dunno, I guess I thought we were finally closer together. We used to talk a lot more, and he called me ‘buddy’. Maybe we've grown out of that? I just miss his smiles.  
Which is weird of me to say.  
A little part of me wishes we didn’t have to grow up so much. I don’t see Hunk and Pidge as often as I would like to either. Shiro, I see more often. He’s really enjoying going back to teaching, and Curtis makes him really happy. I remember when it was Clear Day and he was arm wrestling and he won against the Warden, who ended up being a pretty good guy. Curtis was eyeing him the whole time.  
I pick up a flower gently and smell it. It really does smell amazing, but I think I smelled it too violently.  
“Ahhh-choo!”  
Whoops. I think I sneezed on the flower. I guiltily place the flower back on the ground, feeling bad that I picked it in the first place.  
“What the heck-” It’s someone else’s voice nearby, and I sit upright quickly amongst the flowers.  
It’s Lance. Every time I see him, my eyes gravitate towards those marks. I swallow, then smile and stand up.  
“Hey, Lance.” He looks me up and down, then laughs.  
“Are you allergic to pollen? You probably shouldn’t be lying down with your face right next to them then.” My smile grows wider. He seems like he’s doing good.  
“Not exactly…  
He crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, you better not be sneezing on my flowers because you’re sick. I’ll have you know that this is an esteemed area made for light sniffing only. Children sniff these flowers, Keith. You can’t get the kids sick.”  
I scoff. “Yeah, missed you too.”  
He just grinned and patted me on the shoulder. “Good to have you back.”  
*  
Lance’s house is simple. Simple in a nice way. Like not overly crowded with stuff, but little things that make the place his. Like the bouquets of juniberry flowers, the multitude of family photos, and some paladin pictures as well. I stare at some of the old photos of the paladins posing in front of our lions while Lance busy getting food. I've never been to his home before.  
In the photo, his jaw is less squared out and that relentlessly flirty smirk is playing with the corner of his lips. His arms are folded over his torso in the picture like mine are and he’s standing in the same position I am. It’s actually hard to tell whether he’s looking at Allura or me in the photo. With that level of flirtiness in his smug expression, it’s most likely Allura.  
“Hey, did you go on any weird diets since I last saw you?” he yells from somewhere in the back of the house. I chuckled softly.  
“No, Lance.”  
“Good,” he responds. “That’s the old Keith. He would literally eat anything.”  
“Shut up!” My face immediately flushes because I feel like I’m too old to play around with him like this. Wait. Too old?! I’m 23! Who cares. It’s Lance, for god’s sake. I need more sleep.  
I fiddle with my fingerless gloves as he carries out an interesting looking fruit salad and some pastries.  
“Sweet tooth?”  
He nods, not the slightest bit embarrassed. I grin and take a pastry.  
Flaky. Smooth. Creamy. Dry. Moist. Strong flavors. Light flavors. Hunk would definitely approve. I resist the urge to moan the moment I put it in my mouth. I think Lance would find that kind of weird. He’s staring at me right now. I nod. “It’s good. Where did you get it?”  
He smirks. “I made them.” I raise my eyebrows.  
“Really?!”  
“Yup. My grandma’s recipe. I make it for my family every time they visit.”  
“Oh. Are they visiting soon?” He nods, and his smirk softens.  
“It’s been a while.” He lets out a small laugh. “My nephew is probably so tall!”  
“How old is he?”  
“6. His name is Christian. I also have two other nephews, named Jacob and Jesse. Twins, and in their ‘terrible twos’. And a niece named Tati.”  
I smile. “Cute. I bet they all love you. You're basically the same mental age.”  
Lance cocks his head to the side and spears some of the fruit salad, plopping it on his plate. I notice the cool water designs on them. I take some fruit to put it on my plate. As I set it down, I notice little fire etchings on the ceramic. I smile again. Does he have plates for all the paladins? Why does he have one for me when I've never been here? My cheeks are going to start hurting from smiling.  
“Have you ever met them?” he asks suddenly. I look up in surprise.  
“Who?”  
“My family. Have you?”  
“Uh…” I haven’t met all of them. But I have had a conversation with his older sister. I wouldn’t want to think about that right now.  
“Your sister. Briefly. But otherwise, no.” His eyes widen.  
“My sister talked to you before?” I nod, really hoping he doesn’t ask any more questions about it.  
“What did she say?”  
I’m quiet for a moment. Then I ask, “Do you ever get tired of the smell of juniberry flowers?” He was staring at the floor a moment ago. Now he looks taken aback.  
“You guys talked about flowers?”  
I shake my head.  
“No… I was just asking.”  
Lance sits further back in his chair. For a while, he doesn’t say anything and I’m worried I hit a really sensitive spot. Then he breathes deeply once, in and out.  
“Not really. I guess I’m just used to it.” He’s smiling, but it’s missing the warmth from before. I look out the window to avoid opening my mouth and making it worse for him; only to find out that it’s dark already.  
“Hey Lance, I gotta go. Thanks a lot for the pastries. They were really good, man.” He stands slowly and walks me to the door. When the smell of the flowers hit me mixed in with warm breeze as soon as I walked out his door, it’s no wonder he never gets tired of it. It’s beautiful here. “Bye, Lance.” He waves once, leaning against the door. When I turn and I’m a few feet away, he calls my name.  
“Keith!” I turn around.  
“Yeah, buddy?” When I call him buddy, he blinks and seems to momentarily forget what he was going to say. He looks so conflicted, for just the smallest second, then a grin replaces his expression swiftly.  
“Nice ponytail.”  
I scoff and laugh at the same time. “Thanks.”  
He smiles a little. “Bye, mullet.”  
As I walk away, I realize that no matter how much he smiles, I’m still worried.


	2. The Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to gather together again in honor of Allura. Tears will be shed, and pent up feelings will start to catch up. Keith is asked a very surprising question.

Seven months later  
“Keith’s here!” I’m knocked backward for a second by a skinny figure in green with short light brown hair, who’s surprisingly grown a little. I’m still a lot taller than her.  
“Hey, Pidge!” I grinned at her and she grabs me by the arm to excitedly pulled me over to be crushed in a warm hug from Hunk.  
“It’s good to see you, man. We really don’t meet up often enough.” He’s always been the sweetest paladin.  
“Heyyyyy, Mullet’s here!” A flushed Lance fast-walks over to the table, balancing a few plates. He’s beaming, and my heart catches in my throat.  
“Hey, sharpshooter.” His smile fades for a millisecond before his signature smirk is back.  
“I knew that nickname would catch on one day.”  
We both stared at each other with Pidge and Hunk laughing about something in the background until I blink and ruin the moment. He laughs and turns to set the plates on the table. “Hunk cooked for us this time. Do you have any idea how lucky we are today?”  
Hunk blushes. “Aw thanks, buddy. I hope you guys enjoy!”  
“Hope you’re not starting without me.”  
“Shiro!” Pidge runs over to jump in his arms. He catches her easily. Hunk piles on, and Lance grins at all of them before wrapping his lanky arms around all of them.  
“Get in here, Keith!” Hunk calls out to me. Shiro grins and opens his arms wider. Pidge has her face buried in his chest.  
I laugh quietly and awkwardly bring my arms around Lance and Shiro to complete the group hug. Lance lets out a deep breath next to me and I make eye contact. Surprisingly, he smiles.  
“Alright guys, I’m suffocating a little under here.” Everyone replies with a disappointed awwwwww, taking their seats at the table.  
The sunset looks beautiful next to Allura’s statue, towering over all of us as we pour drinks and serve food.  
“Hey, are we starting without Coran?”  
“I should hope not!” A cheery British accent belonging to an extravagant man we all loved came from behind.  
“Coran!” Everyone gave him a hug and sat again, after Shiro pulls out a chair for him.  
“Alright. So tonight I have prepared a delicate-”  
“Hunk, this isn’t one of your restaurants,” Pidge interrupted. With a grin, she said, “Surprise us!”  
Hunk sheepishly sat down but seemed excited to know how we all thought it tasted. Before we could dig into the tantalizing cuisine before us, Coran raised his glass. Everyone else copied him.  
“It’s been a while since the princess saved us all. But I’m sure she would love to be here right now. You all have made amazing progress. Pidge, you and your family are creating genius inventions on Earth made for great things! You’re making them so proud, and Allura always admired your bravery. I know she knew you were meant to change the world.” The older Altean raised his glass towards her.  
Pidge blushed and looked down at the table then smiled at all of us.  
“Hunk, you started your first day as a paladin vomiting in the blue lion! Yes, I know about that.” Hunk let out a good-natured laugh. Lance makes a face recalling it. “You’ve all grown so much, and that includes you too, Hunk. You know how to find a compromise and solution in any situation, and that is why Allura knew you would be able to handle intergalactic diplomatic meetings. That, and your food is simply marvelous!”  
Hunk glowed with pride.  
“Shiro, this team respected you as their leader for a very long time. You lead us to multiple victories that saved people all over the universe. Allura always trusted in your judgment until her last moments. Knowing that you’ve worked so hard to protect your home and your family,” He paused and gestured to us. “I’m sure she would be thrilled to know that you’ve found someone to settle down with. You deserve it.”  
Shiro had been smiling the whole time. “Thank you, Coran.”  
He fiddled with his mustache that had remained in pristine condition all the time we'd known him. “Of course! Now, let me finish.” Pidge giggled.  
“Keith.”  
I had been looking at my mouthwatering food for a moment, but I raised my head to hear what he had to say.  
Coran continued. “Allura had some… troubles with your heritage before. I remember. But you handled it well. You always protected Voltron fiercely and continued to do so when you returned with your journey with the Blade of Marmora. It was hard without you, I’ll admit. I recall Lance complaining many times that he wished you would come back already!”  
“Coran!” Lance protests. Everyone at the table chuckles and raising their glass. I look at him with wide eyes. I never knew that. He looks slightly embarrassed but laughs it off with the rest of our family.  
“Now look at you; years in the future from the moment you became the great leader of Voltron, to a great leader of an amazing organization! Keith, Allura would be elated to hear that you have brought the Galra together and helped them back in the right direction. I’m sure she always knew you could do it.” Coran raised his glass. Lance smiles at me sweetly. I’m sure it’s just the fairy lights and the stars above, but his eyes are twinkling.  
“Thank you, Coran. It’s so kind of you to say all of this to us.”  
He responds with, “Well, someone else got to toast last time. It’s my turn to be the sentimental old man.” Everyone at the table starts to protest, assuring him that he is not old at all. Coran finally gives in and flashes us a grin, twirling his mustache again.  
Then he turns to Lance and Lance’s smile wavers a little.  
Coran sighs before beginning his toast.  
“Lance, I’ve said once before that the princess deserved better. What I didn’t realize is that she couldn’t have had anyone better than you.”  
Lance swallows hard and looks down.  
“She was so happy. You made her so happy. And even before, you both made such a good team.”  
I flashback to a moment so long ago I should have forgotten it by now, but I can’t.  
“We do make a good team.” Lance’s words echo in my head and I can still feel him clutching my hand as we smiled at each other.  
My eyes are getting red, I can feel it. I suppress the quickly rising surging emotions as much as I can. I stare at my plate.  
“I’m sorry you two didn’t get more time. But you have fields of her flowers. You spread her message every day. You honor her. The princess is so lucky… to have someone who still loves her as much as I do.”  
Lance makes a small noise. “I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence.  
There’s a lump in my throat but the table is so quiet that I feel it would be rude to clear my throat right now.  
Hunk finally gives in. He starts bawling and gets up from his seat to pull Lance into a big hug. I can hear Lance's muffled sobs. Seeing that, Pidge starts crying too, and Shiro wipes a tear from his face. Coran does as well. I am the only one sitting rigidly in my chair, stony-faced.  
After some time, they all wiped their faces and sat down, brightly smiling and raising their glasses to Coran and Allura. Shiro had looked at me worriedly and patted me on the back once. I remembered to breathe then and toasted the dead princess of Altea with a single tear in my eye.  
*   
“You should have seen the look on my brother’s face when I told him the real reason my nephew was crying. He looked like he was trying to be mad, but about to start laughing!” We all laugh lightly, the heaviness of earlier seemingly forgotten.  
“Which one?” Lance turns to me, grin still stuck on his face.  
“Hmm?”  
“Which nephew was it? Was it Jesse?”  
Lance glows brighter than Hunk earlier tonight, brighter than any of the stars. It’s blinding and beautiful, and I’m wondering how nobody else is noticing this.  
“Yeah,” he finally responds. “It was Jesse. But- how did you remember-”  
“You told me after I came over to your house again a few months ago. They had just left after visiting again. You said he was the troublemaker.” I smirk. “It runs in the family.”  
Lance flushes pink and has a dumb proud look on his face. I start to feel like I’m going to turn pink too and turn to Shiro.  
“Do we have any alcohol?” Shiro’s looking at me and Lance with one eyebrow raised and a silly grin. When I ask my question, he gives me a more stern look.  
“Nope. Pidge is here.”  
“Hey, you guys don’t have to not enjoy yourselves cause I’m here! I'm almost of age anyways...” she protests. Shiro laughs.  
“Trust me, you would not enjoy drunk Keith.”  
Lance smirks. “What’s drunk Keith like?”  
Shiro shares an equally devilish look in his eyes with Lance. Even Hunk stops chewing his food for a moment, intrigued.  
“Shiro…” I say as a warning.  
He doesn’t stop.  
“He gets kind of silly. He’ll start talking too loudly sometimes, and after a while, he can get a little… clingy.”  
My face is so red. “Shiro!”  
He laughs. “Ok, I’ll stop.”  
Lance looks red too. So does Pidge, but that’s because she’s laughing too hard.  
I scowl.  
“Hey, there’s the old mullet!” Lance remarks, poking me in the cheek once. I try to control my impulses, but I automatically can’t help poking him back. I end up poking him too hard and he falls out of his chair. I consider helping him up but instead wink at him.  
“And there’s the old sharpshooter.”  
Pidge is having a hard time breathing, and Shiro worriedly pats her on the back as she wheezes.  
Lance is now just as red as I was. “Hey!”  
I just smile and give him a hand up, which he accepts while grumbling, “You’re just like my nephew.” Then he looks like an idea just punched him in the face, that’s how quickly his expression changes.  
“Hey!” He says brightly. “You should meet my family with me!”  
Shiro chokes on his drink. Hunk and finally calmed down Pidge exchange glances. Coran glances at Shiro coughing and goes over to try and help. His strange movements of attempted CPR is not helpful, and Shiro isn’t even choking anymore.  
“Uh, what?”  
Lance looks pink but spares no hesitation. “I said, you should totally come with me to meet my family. Everyone here has except you, and I think they’d like you.”  
Pidge mutters, “Runs in the family.” I look at her confused, and she shuts up. Hunk giggles. Coran lets out a sounding clap.  
“What a wonderful idea! Keith, you should get to know your closest friend’s families more! Besides, they’re quite the fun-loving group! I’ve heard you have some time off coming up next week. Forgive me if I’m intruding a bit, but I think it sounds lovely.”  
When did Coran meet Lance's family- oh yeah. Allura.  
Lance smiles.  
“Yeah! And they’re gonna be here all month if anyone else wants to come to see them." Shiro, Pidge, Coran, and Hunk all nod and answer 'yes!' simultaneously.  
The shorter man looks at me. “I mean you don’t have to, I know you’re super busy and stuff-”  
“Sure. Sounds cool.”  
“Hey! Don’t interrupt me- wait really?”  
“Mmhmm. You’ve told me about them before. They sound friendly.”  
Lance looks delighted, and Shiro has now joined Hunk in making inscrutable facial expressions with Pidge. Coran looks pleased.  
What have I done?


End file.
